Freak of the School
by Jalice223
Summary: The Cullens go to a new school in Texas, believing they're the only ones different there. Unknown to them, a lonely girl struggles with what she is and can do. What is she? There is someone watching her too. Who? Read and find out. Read and review please.
1. New Life

**Chapter One: New Life**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight Saga, they all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Bella's POV**

It has been ten years since we left Forks and since Renesmee was born. She has stopped aging and growing quickly to where we can all go to school together, though it will be odd referring to her as my adopted sister. We have moved to a small town in Texas that we're surprised that's cloudy most of the time named Redwater. It had made Jasper uncomfortable at first considering his past and everything but once he learned we weren't going too far south, he eased up a bit.

Renesmee was sad to leave Charlie in Forks but she knew it was for the best. After a while, Carlisle made it seem as if he got a job offer at another hospital and took it when really we never left town. Charlie had to keep quiet about coming to visit us until we finally moved but we promised to call him and E-mail him when we could. I wondered if I could ever let Charlie in on the secret of us being vampires since he knew about Jake and the Quileute tribe but he said he'd rather stay on the need to know basis which was safer for him.

For Renee on the other hand, we had to fake mine and Edward's death which Charlie helped out with. Car accident into the river and bodies never recovered was a good plan. Charlie had the entire force working on the case even though he knew everything. Renee was pretty upset but she has Phil there to comfort her and she'll be fine.

Now I just needed to learn to get along with a class full of humans and I will be great. Carlisle thinks I'm ready with my great self-control and so does the family, I just doubt myself sometimes. As an extra precaution Jasper decided he would act like he had fallen back a grade due to bad behavior and have every class with Edward and me. We'll have occasional classes with Alice or Emmett or Rosalie or even Renesmee. Jake, Seth, and Embry came with us, also. Jake of course to stay with Renesmee but Seth and Embry to stay with Jake, as a pack. They decided to open up their own garage business for fun so that they could work on cars. So I'm all set, right? What do I have to worry?

"Everyone ready for school tomorrow?" Carlisle asked us as Jake and Renesmee ate dinner.

"Yes," everyone told him.

"You guys ready to begin working in your garage tomorrow, Jake," Nessie asked him.

"Yep, Seth and Embry already went to the apartment to get some sleep," he told her.

With all the people living in the house we had to find a way to fit everyone in the home or around the home and keep them close, Esme didn't want anyone going too far, not even the pack. Since we live in Texas, we thought we might get a pool and beside the pool is a pool house or really an apartment that can fit three guys and sometimes Nessie when she stays the night with Jake which Edward and I prefer not to be around to hear. Under the three bedroom, two bath, apartment is a locker room like area for us to take care of our swimming belongings, complete with a washer and dryer.

Nessie put her plate in the sink after she finished her dinner and cleaned it off as Jake finished his plate of food. As she scrubbed her plate, I could see her gleam middle finger on her left hand and saw the band. I remembered the day Jake came to us and asked if he could take Renesmee as his wife and the night she came home with Jake's mother's engagement ring on her finger. Rosalie hated that he was going to be part of the family but she knew it was going to happen. Memories of Nessie's wedding day flashed through my mind. I remembered how it was on First Beach in La Push on beautiful spring day though the sun wasn't out, it wasn't dark. It was the only time we were allowed in La Push other than that.

Sam brought Emily over to help Alice plan it because Emily knew the beach better than me and had photos to go by. It also gave me time to catch up with Emily and made me wish I had invited her to my wedding but Nessie made sure she was at hers. By the end of the wedding, I had exchanged E-mails with Emily and told her to keep in contact with me. Sam didn't seem to mind since it was going to be a long distance friendship. He did get kind of antsy when she was around me but he knew if Sue could be around me that Emily could be too.

"I'm staying with Jake tonight, Mom," Nessie told me as she kissed me good night.

"Then your father and I are going hunting," I told her with a smirk.

"We're not that bad," Nessie argued as Edward stepped up behind me.

"I sometimes wonder if you've been around Emmett and Rosalie too much by the way you two sound," Edward told her.

Jake barked a laugh at that one but Nessie elbowed him in the gut, making him hush.

"See you two are even acting like them," I told her.

"Face it, kiddo, you've been around us a while. You're going to copy something and what happens in bed happened to be one," Emmett told her as he paused his and Jasper's game, leaning over the back of the couch.

"And discipline, also," Rosalie added smacking Emmett, making him shut up when she saw how red Nessie was getting. "You just do it in a different action than I do."

Jake looked at Renesmee frightened then at us.

"If she turns into Blondie any more than that, shoot me, please," Jake begged.

Edward and I chuckled as Rosalie shot him a glare and Nessie laughed.

"We're leaving now. Love you, Mom and Dad," she told us kissing our cheeks before walking out the back door with Jake.

"Let's go hunting before tomorrow so I can be prepared," I told Edward walking to the back door.

"Hold on, let me join you," Jasper said as he left his and Emmett's game.

"Dude, you just died," Emmett whined. "You left me to face the enemy by myself."

"Good luck then," Jasper said following us.

We had made sure to live near wooded areas and apparently a lot of people liked living near the woods here. This town must be full of hunters. Jasper came up next to me and laid an arm on my shoulders.

"So, you still doubting yourself?" he asked me.

"Yes, but I don't know why? I handled the people at the wedding just fine," I told him.

"Maybe, you're afraid because you're in an enclosed area with them. Their scent will be crammed inside a build and inside a room for so long and you're afraid you'll lose control," he explained.

I hadn't thought about the enclosed spaces of the classrooms and that I could be afraid of that but that might explain why I doubt myself.

"Tomorrow, just don't think about them, think about us, about Edward. Keep your attention off the humans and you might be fine," Jasper told me.

Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Yes, I'll be there with you all the way."

That helped me a lot to prepare for tomorrow. We'll see how good my self-control is tomorrow when we get to school. If I have trouble I'll leave early and try again the next day or a try to tough it out. I don't need Emmett teasing me about my self-control but I have to be better than he was at least. We had a quick hunt finding a few deer then returning home. It was only a few hours since Nessie and Jake left so they were already asleep so we came back at perfect timing. I went upstairs to clean up and get ready for what the school day might hold for me, but with Edward's help and my family's, I could conquer it.

**AN: **I already have the second chapter figured out I just need to type it up. Let's see how many reviews I get on this chapter, I may have the second one up quicker than you know.


	2. Ariadne

**Chapter One: Ariadne**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight Saga, they all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Bella's POV**

We arrived at the school before anyone else really so that we could register for a parking space and get our schedules but there didn't seem to be anyone in the office let alone the school except janitors. What school isn't open before the students arrive? With it being so quiet we didn't hear any footsteps so when a voice from behind us startled us, we were quite surprised; even Edward and Alice.

"New students, I presume," a girl with a book in her hand asked sitting on a stone bench in front of the doors.

"Yes, how could you tell?" Edward asked.

"Small town, I haven't seen you here before," she told us.

"Is it that obvious?" Jasper asked his southern accent coming out a little.

"Maybe not for you, Cowboy; you from around Texas?" she asked Jasper.

"Yeah, Houston," he told her.

"I'm from Dallas originally," she told us.

"What's your name?" Alice asked her kindly.

"Ariadne," she said as she began to read again.

"I'm Alice; this is my sister Bella and older brother Emmett. This is his girlfriend Rosalie and her twin brother, my boyfriend Jasper. These are our foster siblings, Edward, who is Bella's boyfriend, and his sister, Rena," Alice explained.

"So what's up with the twins staying with y'all?" Ariadne asked as the counselor stepped up to the door apparently.

"Our parents are teaching in a foreign country right now, and they trusted us most with their parents, because we're so close we're like family," Rosalie told her.

"That's nice. Good morning, Mrs. Arknuckle," Ariadne greeted the counselor. "We have new students you might want to register."

"Well, actually Ariadne, they're already registered, they just need their schedules," Mrs. Arknuckle told her not really noticing us.

While they talked it gave me time to get a look at Ariadne. She was pretty girl with pale white skin and dark brown hair. She had naturally rosy cheeks, dark lashes, and pink lips; she was like a living Snow White but the way she dressed was dark. From head to toe, she wore dark clothing. Dark skinny jeans with a midnight blue skull and crossbones shirt, knee high, stiletto boots, and fishnet black gloves. Her make-up was cat-eye black eyeliner with black nail polish. On her shoulders, she had her purse that was Coco Chanel and a blood red shoulder bag.

My family noticed also the way she dressed.

"I'll show them around school before anyone gets here," she told Mrs. Arknuckle.

"You're such a good girl. I don't know why students don't like you here. I'll see you at church tonight right?" she asked Ariadne.

"Yes ma'am. I'll bring them right over, too," she said with a smile.

So she was a church going girl. That's good for her but why don't students like her? It could be her looks scare them away but there are many students that dress that way.

"That's great, see you tonight," the counselor said as we left her office.

She turned to look at us with a smile on her face. She looked hopeful, maybe hoping she may actually have friends. She seems like a sweet person, how could anyone not like her?

"So, what's your first class?" she asked us, then stopped for a second. "Wait, what grades are you in first?"

"I'm a junior along with Rose," Emmett told Ariadne.

"I'm a freshman," Renesmee told her.

"We're sophomores," Edward told her for him, Jasper, Alice, and me.

"Nice, so Rosalie and Emmett will have classes with me," Ariadne told us as she scanned their schedules. "Let's see how well you do against me in U.S. History DC. I'm the top student," she smirked at them.

"I think we can handle it ourselves," Rosalie grinned at her.

"Is that a challenge, I could use one?" she asked them.

"Sure, we can make it one," they told her at the same time as we walked down the history and English hall.

"So, how many are in the junior class?" Rosalie asked her.

"Umm, adding you two, would make a hundred-twenty three, we're a small school. I originally came from a bigger school. Texas High with about four hundred students. This isn't a big city as you can tell. Dallas was even bigger with about a thousand in their sophomore class. I came here my junior year…I'm babbling aren't I?" she asked blushing.

"No, no, you're fine," I told her.

"Really?" she asked us and we nodded. "Alright, Bella, Edward, Emmett and Cowboy, you have engineering math with me in the portable buildings over there. That's the math buildings."

"In those rundown buildings, gross," Rosalie complained.

"Well, Princess, this school isn't one of the best ones around here. Unlike Texas High, it has the students and faculty to survive on, not some rich graduate from it," Ariadne told her.

"By the end of the day she's going to have a nickname for all of us," Alice told us with a grin.

When the bell, rang for everyone to get to class, we all knew where to go and Rosalie and Emmett went with Ariadne to English. Edward told me that after spending an hour with her, everyone could already feel a certain connection to her. She was a sweet girl and was very helpful to us when it came to us finding our classrooms. Edward wrapped his arm around me as we went to the math buildings for class.

"Did Alice see the nicknames she'll have for all of us?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, some of them are quite funny," he told me vaguely.

"Will you tell me what they are?"

"Nope, you'll find out on your own."

**AN:** I hope everyone liked this chapter a little better. It gives more incite to who's the freak now. Please review.


	3. History Class and Lunch

**Chapter Three: History Class and Lunch**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight Saga, they all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**AN:** Sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been working on Bella's Cousin mostly and trying to work on my other stories. I hope you like this chapter and will review.

**Emmett's POV**

Rose and I enjoyed the classes with Ariadne in the morning. Her English class was full of girls except one guy Ken who didn't mind being the only guy. Turns out the teacher and girl students can talk about anything and they can come to her for help. Ariadne sat in the back by herself and there were five desks open around her. Ken didn't seem like a bad guy; he didn't harass Rose or stare at her which kept him safe from me.

I found it odd everyone avoided Ariadne. They avoided her like she had the plague and kept warning us to keep our distance from her unless we wanted something bad to happen to us. When we got around to her advanced history class, Jasper was in there with us. He took the back row seats next to Ariadne with Rose and me. The teacher walked in and took roll noticing, the three of us in the back for the first time.

"Well class, seems like we have some new students. Please welcome them nicely and turn in your U.S. History book to chapter sixteen while you pass these notes around," she told the class.

A piece of paper was passed around with different words in rows of three and at the bottom were two questions. I took a quick look at the page but not the title but Ariadne seemed excited when she opened her book to the chapter.

"Yes!" she exclaimed in a slight whisper as she passed us class sets of the books.

I gave her a questioning look as to why she was bouncing like Alice when she just got the latest clothing line. Ariadne picked up her paper that the teacher passed to us and pointed at the title at the top.

_Chapter Sixteen and Seventeen_

_Civil War and Reconstruction_

Rose and I smiled at this happy historian girl as she bounced in her desk chair while her classmates groaned and took their time to find the chapter. I looked behind Ariadne and nudged Jasper to see if he saw the same thing I saw with this girl. He smirked and shook his head at her excitement.

"By all the excitement she gives off, I can tell this must've been something she's been waiting to go over and learn more in her class," Jasper whispered low enough for only me and Rose to hear.

"I guess she'll have quite a surprise when you give her a challenge, won't she?" Rose asked him.

I just snickered as the class began to settle down for the teacher. She began her lecture and put maps and pictures up on the screen. Through all this Ariadne's pen kept moving and she would stop to highlight things that were important. I looked around the classroom and noticed some students were sleeping and some weren't paying attention. That's when the teacher decided to ring her ridiculous bell to get everyone's attention. Ariadne quickly covered her ears and closed her eyes like the sound pained her.

For Rose, Jasper and I, it was really annoying but it didn't hurt our ears. When all heads were up and facing the front, the teacher continued with the lesson. She continued with her lecture until everyone became antsy for lunch time, then she decided that one student should answer a question right before the class should be allowed to go to lunch. That's when all the whispers started.

"_I hope she lets Ariadne answer."_

"_Yeah, she rarely gets an answer wrong."_

"_If not we're all stuck here for five minutes because Christy is absent today."_

"_Come on Ariadne get the answer right."_

"_Let us go to lunch on time Ariadne."_

For people who didn't really like her, they really trusted her to get them to lunch on time. She could be mean and answer wrong to get them back for being mean to her or at least I would. I glanced over at Ariadne and she saw all eyes on her and blushed, trying to hide her face as the whispering continued. It seemed her and this Christy girl was the smartest ones in this class period. Not anymore with us three in here. The teacher looked up from her papers and gazed around the class.

"The first person to raise their hand can answer this question and it should be fairly easy: what was the turning point of the Civil War and when did it start?" she asked and I heard a few students hands pound the desk.

Right after she finished asking the question both Jasper and Ariadne's hands flew into the air. The class's eyes widened in surprise at Jasper and Ariadne turned around to see what the class was staring at.

"Well Ariadne, looks like you have more challenge for top class rank," the teacher commented.

"Yes, apparently, I do, Mrs. Hall," she commented eying Jasper.

Ariadne seemed to be challenging Jasper but she put her hand down and waved to him. "I'll let the new guy take a shot at it and if he gets it wrong may I cover for him?"

Rose and I began snickering, knowing that Jasper wouldn't get it wrong. Jasper also had a smirk knowing the answer already.

"The turning point of the war was Gettysburg when the North finally won a battle and it began early in the morning at dawn," Jasper answered Mrs. Hall's question and stunned everyone in the class.

Ariadne smiled at him and put her hand out to him. "Glad to have another classmate that is interested in history also."

Jasper grabbed her hand and shook it. The class cringed away but then realized they could go to lunch now. They grabbed their belonging and began rushing to the door but when they saw Ariadne coming towards them, they gave her a wide berth. They still would not come near her. We walked into the cafeteria and found a table to sit at that was completely empty.

"So how did you get into the advanced history class, Cowboy?" Ariadne asked Jasper as we got in the lunch line.

"I took two history classes last year for a double credit and that way I can graduate early possibly," he told her.

Ariadne smacked her head and smiled. "Why didn't I think of something like that?"

When we got to the door of the lunch line, Ariadne got out line and walked over to the microwaves with her lunch box and pulled out a container.

"She's quite an interesting person but I don't get why people avoid her," Rose said staring after her.

I agreed with her and grabbed a tray of food. Soon we caught up with everyone else at the table and Ariadne was coming back to the table. She smiled seeing us still at the table.

"Watch out," Alice whispered after Ariadne sat down.

Suddenly a roll hit Ariadne in the back of her head. Her head shot up and we heard a table of students snickering but when she glared at them, the quieted quickly. Renesmee got worried and placed her hand on hers.

"Just ignore them, Ari, it'll stop," Nessie told her, trying to comfort her.

"I've always tried to ignore them but they constantly persist and mess with me because I'm different," Ariadne told her.

That's when another roll was thrown but this time it flew over Ariadne's head and towards Rose. Then it stopped in midair as Rose went to cover her face. We looked at each other trying to see who did it but it was none of us. Only Ariadne seemed to not notice that this was happening, she was just playing with her food. Suddenly the roll was slung back at the table of stunned students that were staring at Ariadne. It hit a guy in the face and left a red mark on his forehead. We began laughing at his expression and Ariadne looked up to see what was funny.

"Witch," one girl yelled at her.

"Freak," another guy called her.

Ariadne stood up from the table and went up to the table of people. "And what are you going to do about it?"

The table of students quieted down because they knew they couldn't do anything against her. They glanced down at the table and their food. Suddenly their food exploded in their face and on their clothing.

"That's right, you can't do anything against me," she told them and sat back her seat.

When a guy got up to harm her, I stood up from chair and stood in front of the guy.

"If you going to hurt her, you have to go through me," I told him and he looked like he was an athlete but I was still more muscular than him.

"Fine, protect the freak, see where that gets you and your family," he told me.

When he sat back down, I sat back down and put my hand on Ariadne's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ari, I got your back."

She smiled at me and gave me a hug. I patted her back softly and thought of when Bella was human. Edward smiled at me and everyone went back to talking with each other.

"Thanks," Ari said with teary eyes.

**AN:** I hope everyone liked this chapter and I could use some ideas for nicknames for Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. Please review.


End file.
